Star Wars Episode VII: The Sith Returns
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Part 1 of my Star Wars sequel trilogy. The Empire has been resurrected by The Empress and Sith Lady: Darth Hordius and her Dark Jedi apprentice: Darth Shorn. Our heroes from the original trilogy, along with a few new friends head off into war.
1. Chapter 1

_20 years have passed since The Battle Of Endor where The Death Star II  
was destructed and The Emperor along with the empire met his doom and  
Anakin Skywalker had been redeemed. Luke Skywalker is married to Mara  
Jade and together they have a son named Ben. Han Solo and Leia Organa  
are married and have a son named Anakin. __But there is still evil and war is  
__about __to break between the Republic and ____the new Empire. The Sith Lady:  
Darth Hordius sends ____his Dark Jedi apprentice: Shorn and troops of Imperial  
Droids ____against the Rebel ____Alliance. Which starts the beginning of a new story._

In The under-construction Death Star III, The Empress and Sith Lady: Darth Hordious, wife of the deceased The Emperor and Sith Lord: Darth Sidious was awaiting the arrival of her dark Jedi apprentice: Darth Shorn.

Imperial Droids circled around as Shorn and his two Dark Jedi bodyguards walked out and walked alongside his mistress.

"I believe you have news for me, Shorn?"

"Yes, mistress."

"What is it?"

"Well, my lady. We have more systems to fight against The Rebel Alliance."

"Very well then. We have space to build the systems inside this buildings."

"I believe that's so, my lady. It won't take long to create them."

"Then let's get to work then."

"Yes, mistress."

And they cackled together in success.

Ever since the war with the first empire ended, many things had changed around the galaxy.

A new Jedi Council was rebuilt on Coruscant and The Rebel Station was moved out of Hoth and over there as well.

Luke Skywalker became married to Jedi Knight Mara Jade and together they had a son named Ben whom they named after Luke's mentor: Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi.

Han Solo and Leia Organa were married as well and had a son named Anakin whom they named after Luke and Leia's father: Anakin Skywalker. Leia had recommended her son's name to Han and herself so that she could have a bit of her father reminded of her because she had never actually met him before his death.

The Solos owned the two droids from their past: protocol droid: C-3PO and astromech droid: R2-D2 and they all lived on Hoth while the Skywalkers lived on Coruscant.

The Skywalkers and the Solos decided to move together to Tattoine so Luke and Leia would still have more of their father in them and Ben and Anakin would have more of their grandfather in them.

Luke and Mara retired from the Jedi Council because of Ben's birth and Han and Leia retired from the Rebel Alliance because of Anakin's birth.

Together, the family enjoyed their lives on Tattoine.

Ever since he became a family man, Han handed his duty over as captain of the Millennium Falcon to his good friend: Lando Calarissian.

His old partner: the wookiee warrior Chewbacca still remained Lando's co-pilot.

The family often looked forward to Lando and Chewie's visits but they didn't come to visit often since they were still part of the Rebel Alliance.

Ben and Anakin were never told by their parents about their career. They enjoyed their life on Tattoine. Everyday, they'd set to work at fixing and cleaning the droids who took a liking to them and during the afternoons, Leia would serve drinks and sandwiches while Anakin would say "thanks, mom" and Ben would say "thanks, Aunt Leia."


	2. Chapter 2

Today, Lando and Chewie were planning a surprise visit to Tattoine.

The Falcon landed on the ground and the two of them walked out, each with a robe strapped around them and a helmet so their friends wouldn't recognize them yet.

They borrowed a speed ship and sped along the dunes of Tattoine.

Leia called from inside the Solos' house.

"Anakin. Anakin."

"Coming, mom," he called back and ran inside.

"Ben. Ben," called Luke from inside the Skywalkers' house.

"Coming, dad," he called back and ran inside.

"I believe you and Anakin have finished your job for today."

"Can I go take a walk, please, dad?"

"Where, son?"

"I don't know. Just a little walk along the dunes."

"Okay. But be back before sunset. Dinner's at seven."

"Okay, dad."

"Bye son," said Mara, "oh, and be careful."

"Yes, mom."

"He'll be fine, Mara," said Luke.

"Never said he wouldn't be," said Mara.

"Mara Jade, ever since I married you, together we have raised the perfect son."

"You got that right."

"Yeah. The thing I'm worried about is him getting lost."

Ben tred along the dunes.

It was nice to see the world around him as things were going on well around the desert.

Lando and Chewie's ship sped along.

The two of them finally saw Ben.

"Hey, kid," called Lando.

Ben looked over at him.

"Yeah," he called.

"You know where I can find the property of Han Solo."

"Why sure. He's my uncle. Why? You guys have a preposition or something?"

"I used to work for your uncle long ago, kid. Do you know how to get back home?"

"Why sure. Just let me on and I'll show you."

"Oh ok."

"You look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Why sure, you do," said Lando, still under the helmet, "you don't recognize by the voice?"

"No."

"I'll show you then."

And he lifted up his helmet.

Chewbacca did the same.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise.

He jumped on Lando and threw his arms around him.

"It's very good to see you, Lando!" he chuckled, "and Chewie too!"

Chewie growled in delight.

Lando chuckled.

"It's very nice to see you too, Ben."

"Oh, Lando. Why didn't you tell us you guys were coming?"

"Just decided to make it a surprise, I guess. How's your family doing?"

"Fine. Believe it or not, the droids are shinier then ever."

"Well, well, well. Isn't that good news? Well, we can't just sit here waiting. Let's get you home, yeah."

"Sure thing, Lando. Just wait till you see the looks on their faces when they see you. I bet Uncle Han's jaws will drop open."

"Haha. Me too, kid."

The speed ship reached the base where the Skywalkers and the Solos houses were built up.

Ben, Lando and Chewie jumped off the ship.

Ben called "Mom! Dad! Anakin! Uncle Han! Aunt Leia! Guess who's here!"

Anakin, R2 and 3PO came rushing out of the shed.

Anakin gasped when he saw Lando and Chewie.

"Mom! Dad!"

Luke, Mara, Han and Leia walked out of their houses and showed a hint of emotional surprise.

All seven of them came running up to Lando and Chewie.

R2 screamed in surprise and sped to him.

3PO was running as fast as he could.

"Oh my god. Lando. Chewbacca. How wonderful. How wonderful."

"HEYYY! Lando! Chewie!" shouted Han in delight and threw his arms around both of them.

Chewie growled in delight.

Lando just chuckled.

"How you doin', you old pirate? Huh? How you doin'?"

"Just fine. You never told us you were coming."

"We decided to make it a surprise. And, oh Leia. My god how good it is to see you."

And they gave each other a slight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Lando," said Leia, "and hello, Chewie."

Chewie just nodded.

"And Luke," said Lando, "how nice to see you, too. And Mara. And Anakin. I've seen you've grown just as tall as your cousin, yeah."

"Um, yeah," said Anakin, "after all the work Ben and I did on the droids, our parents believe making a good name for the whole family."

"It's good to see you, Lando," said Luke, smiling.

"Yes. A real pleasure," said Mara, also smiling.

"Well," said Lando, "Chewie and I figured there was nothing better to do then to come visit you guys. We just decided to make it a surprise, yeah?"

"Of course," said Luke, "and what an even better idea too."

"Anyway," said Han, "since you're visiting and probably spending the night, we would be delighted if you guys could join us for dinner."

"Why of course," said Lando, "Chewie and I just flew in all the way from Coruscant. We'd love to do so."

"Good then," said Han, "You can get the meats out and I'll get the grill going. We always have our meals as a family outside every night. It's a tradition."

"Good then," said Lando and walked off with Leia into the Solos' house.


	3. Chapter 3

Evening arrived and the family was sitting around the table outside, eating dinner.

Leia and Mara had to do more shopping at the market.

Leia had baked a beautiful key-lime pie.

They had already gone through the first two courses of salads and soups.

They were just finishing the main course of steak and potatoes.

It was a good meal and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Lando, we really appreciate you and Chewie coming," said Han.

"We would like to thank you very much," said Leia.

"There's only one reason why we came here though," said Lando.

"Why," said Luke.

"Well," said Lando, "it's a long story."

3PO came with the pie and placed it down on the table.

R2 came by with a tray of drinks and Luke carved the pie into eight slices.

"Here's the thing, my friend," said Lando to Han, "I really don't want to discuss this in front of your son and nephew."

Ben and Anakin rose curiously from their empty dessert plates.

"What is it, dad?" said Anakin to Han.

"Never mind, son," said Han, "it's between me and Lando. Friend-to-friend talk."

"Maybe you guys should go in inside," said Leia to Ben and Anakin.

Ben and Anakin rose from the table and went inside their houses.

"Alright," said Lando, "here's the truth. The Empire has been resurrected."

Luke was sipping his wine and gulped it down in surprise.

He started coughing.

"Luke!" gasped Mara.

"Whoa, Luke," gasped Lando, "are you alright?"

Han and Leia rushed over to help him up.

Chewbacca growled in surprise.

"Oh, my god, Master Luke. Are you alright?" said 3PO.

Luke breathed heavily and looked at Lando.

"I don't think I just heard that right," he said to him.

"The Empire has been resurrected," said Lando.

"How?" said Mara.

"The Empress."

"Who?" said Han.

"The Emperor's wife. She bought a second Empire to the galaxy who marks the return of the Dark Side."

"It can't be," said Leia.

"It is," said Lando, "that's why Chewie and I came over here. To inform you. The Rebel Alliance were just notified so we came over as fast as we could."

"How come we don't believe you?" said Han.

"You have to," sighed Lando, "it's the truth."

R2 made a beeping noise and everyone looked over at him.

"What is it, R2?" said Luke.

R2 made another beeping noise.

Mara walked over to him and checked his memory.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," she said.

She jumped back in surprise when R2 blinked a light onto the table.

The light made a zapping noise and alerted Ben and Anakin.

They ran over as fast as they could.

Darth Hordius with Darth Shorn at her side stood in a hologram.

"This is a message to all the galaxy," said Hordius, "if neither of you know who I am, I'll tell you myself. I am Darth Hordius. The Empress and Sith Lady of the second Galactic Empire. And this is my Dark Jedi apprentice and assassin: Darth Shorn. I shall declare war against The Rebel Alliance with troops of Imperial Droids built from systems on our new battle station: The Death Star III. In the process, I shall avenge my husband: Darth Sidious' death. Stop me if you can."

The hologram then faded.

Everyone stood and gave a look of awe.

Ben and Anakin were curious.

"Mom, dad, what was that all about?" said Ben to Luke and Mara.

"Yeah, what was that about?" said Anakin to Han and Leia.

"It's a long story, kids," said Han, "I think we'll just tell it to you later."

Nightfall came and Anakin was in bed when Han and Leia came in.

"You alright, Anakin," said Han.

"I'm confused," said Anakin, "who was that lady?"

"Perhaps you never heard of the dark side. Nor the Galactic Empire," said Leia.

"Could you tell me about it?" said Anakin.

"Why not take the chance?" said Han and began the story as Luke did when he and Mara were in his bedroom.

"Here's the story began," said Luke, "your grandfather: Anakin Skywalker was born here on Tattoine was the greatest pilot in the galaxy. Until he turned to the Dark Side and became the Sith Lord: Darth Siduous' apprentice: Darth Vader."

"What happened then?" Anakin asked Leia.

"Your uncle and I were separated at birth."

"Why?"

"Well, your grandmother passed away when we were born because your grandfather killed her in his anger."

"What happened then?" Ben asked Luke.

"While I was living her on Tattoine with my Uncle Owen and Aunt Peru, your aunt was adopted by the Organa family where she got her family name. Unfortunately, my aunt and uncle were killed and Aunt Leia's home planet was destroyed by Darth Vader. Then your grandfather's old master: Obi-Wan Kenobi or also known as "Ben Kenobi" trained me to be a Jedi and live by the truth that Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

"Your uncle, along with Ben of course, and accompanied by your father over here with Chewie and the droids, flew all the way over to rescue me. Unfortunately, Vader killed Obi-Wan."

Anakin gasped in surprise.

"But," said Leia, "Obi-Wan let Vader killed him so he could your uncle as a Rebel destroy the Death Star."

"Then," said Luke to Ben, "a few years later after receiving a bit of Jedi training from Obi-Wan's old mentor from the Jedi Council: Master Yoda, I flew over to Bespin to help your aunt and uncle only to realize that Vader had set a trap for me. In a lightsaber duel, he revealed the truth that he was Anakin Skywalker, my father and your grandfather of course. I never believed this until after we saved your uncle from Jabba The Hutt and I flew back to Dagobah to complete my training. However, Yoda decided to pass away at the age of 900 and revealed before he died that Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker and that there was still a Jedi in him."

"So," said Leia to Anakin, "Luke found out that he and I were siblings and revealed it to me before heading off to confront The Emperor and redeem your grandfather."

"I met The Emperor on The Death Star II," said Luke, "and he attacked me after I refused to turn to the Dark Side. Vader then defeated The Emperor which wounded him of course and admitted to me before I left the Death Star II that I was right about him. He then died away. The Rebel Alliance then destroyed The Death Star II and I was able to escape The Death Star II before setting up a funeral for your grandfather. I then joined The Rebel Alliance at the celebration on Endor."

"I've never actually met your grandfather," said Leia, "only your uncle did. I only got a bit of him and your grandmother inside my heart. And they will always stay there."

"So," said Luke, "that, son, is the end of the story. Of how I redeemed your grandfather and destroyed the Galactic Empire before the second one came to power."

"Anyway," said Leia, "we should start packing up tomorrow. We're leaving Tattoine and moving to Coruscant."

"Why?" said Anakin.

"We have to, son," said Han, "for your new career. As a Jedi. We have to train you and Anakin for the war."

"Well, we better leave you off with a good night's sleep, Anakin because tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us," said Leia.

"Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, dad," said Anakin.

"Goodnight, Anakin," said Leia.

"Sleep well, son," said Han.

And they turned off the light and closed the door behind them.

"But, mom, dad, I don't want to move to Coruscant," said Ben.

"It's the only way to get you and your cousin prepared for the war, son," said Luke.

"And we should really get to sleep now," said Mara, "goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight," said Ben.

Luke and Mara turned off the light and closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, Luke and Han put the houses on sale.

The family started packing their things and hauling them over to the Millennium Falcon.

"Woah," chuckled Han, "haven't seen this thing in years. It's an amazement I get to board it again."

"And to add to it," said Lando, "Chewie and I did a whole lot of repairing on it. Which is why it looks shinier then ever."

"That's good to hear," said Leia, hauling the last suitcase up into the luggage carrier.

They all went inside and Ben and Anakin took a look around in amazement.

"Come sit down, please, boys," said Mara, "we're about to take off."

Ben and Anakin sat down around the table with Luke, Mara, Han and Anakin.

3PO and R2 stood against the wall.

Lando and Chewie sat in the cockpit and got the engine.

"We're off," said Lando.

And The Falcon took off into space.

"So, boys," said Mara, "are you excited about receiving training for becoming Jedis?"

"Yeah, mom," said Ben, "the thing is though is that we don't even what becoming a Jedi would be like."

"It would be like fulfilling your grandfather's honor," said Luke.

"Mom, dad, what do you think being a Jedi is like?" Anakin asked Han and Leia.

"Well, son," said Han, "we can't really explain because we've never been Jedis."

"Yeah, we were associated with The Rebel Alliance," said Leia, "but I'm sure and Ben will have a great time in Coruscant. You'll like the style of it and even meet with the Jedi Council to discuss your training."

"Thanks for the advice, mom," said Anakin.

And The Falcon continued on.

On The Death Star III, Darth Hordious and Darth Shorn watched the TIE Fighters fly around.

"Um, my lady," said an Imperial Droid General as he walked up to them.

"What is it, general?" said Hordius.

"We've just received a group of Republicans aboard the Millennium Falcon are coming our way."

"Send a hoard of TIE Fighters after them."

"Right away, my lady," said the general.

And he left.

Hordius sighed.

"Victory for the Empire has been so hard to achieve since The Emperor's death."

"I couldn't agree more, mistress."

"I would like you to do me a favor, Shorn."

"What's that, mistress?"

"Go over to Coruscant and assassinate the Jedis aboard that ship. I will send an Imperial Droid squad to accompany you. So we can start war with The Rebel Alliance."

"Right away, mistress," said Shorn.

And he left the room to bring the squad together for their mission to Coruscant.


	5. Chapter 5

The Millennium Falcon sped along in space.

Luke and Mara tie cloths around Ben and Anakin and gave them their lightsabers to them so they could practice using the force with a flying metal ball.

"Getting close there, Ben," said Luke.

"Closer, Anakin," said Mara.

"I think I'm getting closer as well," said Anakin.

"So do I," said Ben.

Han and Leia just sat there and chuckled in delight.

The two metal balls moved about with force use of the lightsabers.

"I think that might be enough for now, boys," said Luke and untied the cloths around both of them.

"I don't know how I'll be able to use the force properly," said Ben.

"Neither do I," said Anakin, "it's all one big challenge."

"That's what the force is all about," said Mara, "all you have to do is be patient and in time you'll learn and become a Jedi Knight.

"Thanks, Aunt Mara," said Anakin.

"Yeah, thanks, mom," said Ben.

"Well, boys," said Luke, "I think you have done well enough today to overpower The Empress herself.

And Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Ben and Anakin shared a laugh.

Shorn and his Imperial Droid squad marched off into a ship and took off for Coruscant.

Several TIE Fighters flew into space toward the Falcon's direction.

Lando and Chewie could see the Fighters coming from their way.

Lando gasped.

"Oh, my god."

"What is it?" said Han.

"TIE Fighters," said Lando.

"What?" said Leia.

"Up to the cannons! Now!" shouted Lando.

Chewie growled in panic.

Ben and Anakin rushed up to the cannon area.

"Wait boys. Boys," said Mara.

But it was too late.

Ben and Anakin each took hold of a cannon and shot one at the TIE Fighter fleet.

Some of the Fighters were destroyed while the others struck back.

"Chewie, take a left!" ordered Lando.

Chewie turned the ship left and they avoided the attack.

However, a shot from one of the Fighters hit the Falcon.

"We're hit! We're hit!" shouted Lando.

"I'll check the power cable," said Han.

And he hurried down the isle to the mechanical room.

Ben and Anakin continued to shoot at the Fighters.

More of them were destroyed.

Han took out a flashlight and checked the engine.

"It's damaged!" shouted Han.

"Fix it!" shouted Lando back to him.

Han took out a tool and mended the engine.

The Falcon rose up and Ben and Anakin shot another cannon at the TIE Fighters which finished off the rest of the fleet.

Everyone cheered in delight.

Luke, Mara, Han and Leia threw their arms around Ben and Anakin.

"Oh my god. We did it. We did it," said 3PO.

R2 beeped in delight.

Lando chuckled and Chewie growled delightfully.

The Falcon continued on through space.

"No! It can't be!" grunted Hordius, "a TIE Fighter fleet destroyed just by a few strikes from the Millennium Falcon? The Republic will pay severely!"


	6. Chapter 6

"We're almost there, Chewie," said Lando, "prepare the landing gear."

Chewie growled in obedience and set the landing gear on the Falcon.

Hordius was sitting in her chamber on The Death Star III when General Bartham opened it up.

"What is it, General Bartham?"

"My lady, the crew of the Millennium Falcon are about to arrive."

"Then what are you waiting for? Assemble our troops to execute them!"

"Yes, my lady," said General Bartham.

And he closed the chamber and went off to assemble the troops.

The Falcon landed on The Death Star III and Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Ben, Anakin, Lando, Chewie, 3PO and R2 exited the ship arrived on the platform.

"How will we know where to find The Empress?" said Mara.

"I don't know," said Luke, "but I do sense she's here."

Hordius sensed the crew of the Republicans there on The Death Star III.

"It can't be!" she fumed, "that blasted Rebel who destroyed The Death Star and confronted Sidious. I'll find him. And show him what it's like to trespass my station."

She rose out of her seat and exited the chamber.

"I think I must depart," said Luke.

"Me too," said Mara.

"Why?" said Ben.

"We must confront Hordius," said Luke.

"But you'll both die," said Ben.

"If there's anyone she wants to kill more then any of us, it's me. And I need Mara by my side of course. I destroyed The Death Star and I confronted The Emperor while defeating him and redeeming my father in the process. I must confront her."

"You've gotta be kidding," said Han.

"I can't let you do this, Luke," said Leia, "you're my brother."

"I know, Leia. And I must do this to defend Father's honor."

"Mom, dad, no," said Ben.

"Please don't, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara," said Anakin.

"We must do so, boys," said Mara.

"For your grandfather's sake," said Luke

"Take care of yourself, Luke, and Mara, you too" said Lando.

Chewie just growled and R2 beeped for his master.

"Oh, master Luke," said 3PO, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes, 3PO. For certain. We must go. Take of yourselves and may the force be with you all."

"May be the force be with you too," they all called after Luke and Mara as they exited the room.

"We should carry on," said Lando, "I'm sure they'll will be fine."

General Bartham ordered a squad of Imperial Droid troops to execute the Republicans.

"Listen up, troops," Bartham announced, "the crew of the Millennium Falcon have landed in this area. Now, Hordius have given me strict orders to assemble all of you for executing every last one of those Republicans at once."

"Yes, general," they all chanted and ran off into the hallway.

"Um, general," said Admiral Frynn.

"Yes, Admiral Frynn."

"I think you should and report to Hordius that Shorn and his troops have located Coruscant and are on their way."

"Right away, admiral," said Bartham.

Luke was walking through a corridor when he noticed the room was silent.

"The force is with you, Master Skywalker and Mistress Jade" said a voice.

Luke and Mara looked behind them and came face-to-face with Hordius.

"But you'll never be able to leave this station," continued Hordius.

"Lady Hordius. We meet at last," said Luke.

"Surprised?"

"More surprised then you'd ever think," said Luke.

"Here's the thing, Hordius. You will never get away with resurrecting the Empire and threatening the galaxy once more," said Mara.

"What are you talking about? I've been getting away with it since Sidious' death."

Luke and Mara bought out their lightsabers and opened them up.

Hordius did the same and the three of them dueled in the corridor.

The rest of the group was through the hallway.

"Stop right there!" said a voice.

The group looked to see the Imperial Droid troops coming towards them.

"Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" said Han.

The troops bought their guns.

"Guess that means the hard way," said Han, taking out his gun.

Leia, Lando, Chewie, Ben and Anakin bought their guns and started shooting.

The troops did the same.

R2 screamed in panic.

"Oh, my," panicked 3PO, "get me out of this mess. Please. Please."

Luke, Mara and Hordius continued to fight.

Luke and Hordius clashed their sabers at each other.

"I'm surprised you got your fighting skills from your father," chuckled Hordius.

"You'll be surprised at what I can do next," said Luke and aimed his saber at her before she blocked.

Hordius then turned to fight Mara.

Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, Ben and Anakin shot the Imperial Droid troops as they journeyed through the hallway.

Mara and Hordius clashed their sabers at each other.

"Well, well, well," chuckled Mara, "you're fighting just like your husband did. Brave. But pointless."

Mara raged at Hordius before she held her back with her saber.

Luke and Mara continued to fight Hordius permanently.

The rest of the group finally finished off all the Imperial Droids and made it to the computer room.

Han typed in Shorn, Darth and Shorn's name came up, indicating his journey to Coruscant.

"Hordius must've sent an entire army to Coruscant," he said.

"Looks like we've got another battle on our hands," said Leia.

"Let's get back to the ship before more Imperial Droids come," said Lando.

"Right away," said Han.

And the group left the room.

They ran all the way through the hallway and entered the platform where they found more Imperial Droids.

"Hide! Hide!" whispered Han in exclamation.

They hid behind the walls before the Imperial Troops could recognize them.

"How are we supposed to get to the ship?" said Leia.

"Over there," said Lando and pointed a pathway leading to the Falcon's entrance.

Hordius pushed Mara back and used lightning force on Luke but he blocked it with his saber.

Mara raged at Hordius and caused the lighting force to disappear by clashing down on it with her saber.

Just as she checked to see that Luke was okay, Hordius escaped.

"We should get back to the ship," said Luke.

"Right away," said Mara.

And they ran down the corridor towards the platform's direction.

Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, Ben, Anakin, 3PO and R2 ducked down and snuck quietly through the ship's direction with the Imperial Droids noticing them.

A hand dropped down on Ben.

He was startled before Lando lay a hand down on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's okay, son. It's me," said Luke.

"And me," said Mara.

"Let's just get back to the ship," said Han, "we're almost there." The group made it to the Falcon's entrance with the Imperial Droids faced the opposite way.

R2 opened the hatch and let everyone in before rolling in behind.

An Imperial Droid noticed them.

"Hey!" he called, "the Republicans are escaping."

The entire squad aimed their guns at the Falcon and started shooting.

Lando and Chewie rushed to the cockpit and sat down.

Chewie got the engine going.

Hordius came in and saw the Falcon rise.

"Stop them!" she shouted, "seal the doors!"

The Falcon sped up as the doors were closing.

"Come on, Chewie!" shouted Lando, "go faster!"

Chewie growled loudly and the Falcon turned from side to side before escaping as the doors were finally sealed.

Hordius sighed in annoyance.

"After them!" she shouted.

"I threw a tracking device at the ship, my Lady," said Captain Klurt, "I'll assemble a squad at once."

"Thank you, Captain Kurt."

And Kurt left the room to assemble a squad of Imperial Droid fighters.


	7. Chapter 7

The Falcon continued on through space.

"It's okay, boys," said Mara, putting her arms around Ben and Anakin, "it's over. We escaped."

Luke sighed in relief.

Han and Leia gave a look of relief as well.

3PO and R2 just remained silent.

Lando and Chewie heard a beeping noise in the cockpit.

They checked the map to see a red dot heading towards them.

"We're being tracked," said Lando.

Then there was a bumping noise.

"What was that?" gasped Ben.

"What's going on, guys?" said Luke to Lando and Chewie.

"I don't know," said Lando.

Then they heard a wooshing noise.

Lando and Chewie looked above them to see a squad of Imperial Droid fighters overtaking them.

"To the cannons!" shouted Lando.

Ben and Anakin hurried to the cannon area and each shot a cannon at the squad.

Some of the fighters were destroyed.

One of the fighters shot back at them.

The Falcon rumbled.

"The engine's still okay," said Lando, "Chewie, bring out the machine guns."

Chewie pressed a button which released the ship's machine guns and the Falcon shot at the squad, killing more of them.

Another fighter shot back at them but Lando used the machine gun controls to avoid the attack and aim it back at them.

The last few fighters flew towards them but Ben and Anakin each aimed another cannon and destroyed them all.

"Well done, boys," called Lando, "next stop, Coruscant."

And the ship flew on through space.

Hordius sensed the loss of her squad in her chamber.

"Once Shorn and his squad arrive on Coruscant," she said to herself, "the Republic will pay severely."

The Falcon landed on the Coruscant docking bay and the group exited the ship.

While, Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, 3PO and R2 went to The Rebel Station, Luke and Mara took Ben and Anakin to the Jedi Council.

The four of them entered the council and used the lift up to the top floor where all the Jedi Masters sat around the table in the chamber.

Chancellor Alvanite entered the chamber and sat down around the table.

"Greetings, Jedi Masters. I would like to inform you of the return of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Mistress Mara Jade Skywalker, along with their son: Ben Skywalker and nephew: Anakin Solo."

"It's a real honor to be back at the council, Chancellor Alvanite."

"A real pleasure," said Mara.

"It sure is," said Alvanite, "and I see these two younglings would to learn how to use the force. Very nice meeting you both. This is our Head Jedi Master: Jorce Grindo."

Jorce Grindo sat at the end of the table, looking with tough and serious with a glare on his face as always.

"Hopefully our new members of the Jedi Order will at least fight decently in the war or else there will be trouble," he grunted.

"Quiet, Grindo," said Alvanite, "anyway, Ben, Anakin, let me introduce you to the rest of our Jedi Master crew: Jedi Master Kam Lamore, Jedi Master Mars Flitworth, Jedi Master Tark Thelor and Jedi Mistress Lindo Dars."

"Get on with it, Chancellor!" boomed Grindo, "any news of the war against the Empire at all?"

"Not now, Grindo!" boomed Alvatine, "you must excuse Master Grindo. He takes things way too seriously and waits for no one whatsoever."

"Anyway," said Alvatine, "the only way to fight The Empress' apprentice: Darth Shorn and his Imperial Droid squad is to join forces with The Rebel Alliance at The Rebel Station here on Coruscant so they can fight against the Imperial Droid Army with advisement from the council."

"Good then," said Luke, "all we have to do is get Ben and Anakin trained for battle."

"Well then" said Mara, "let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days, Ben and Anakin by Luke and Mara to be Jedis.

Soon, the two of them were Jedi Padawans.

Chancellor Avlanite was impressed.

"Well done. Both of you," he said, "it is my honor to dub you both Jedi Padawans. Ben, you shall be Mistress Jade Skywalker's apprentice and Anakin, you shall be Master Skywalker's apprentice."

Ben and Anakin were delighted.

When Luke, Mara, Ben and Anakin returned to The Rebel Station, Han and Leia came running towards Anakin.

"Anakin!" they called and threw their arms around him.

"Congratulations, son," said Han.

"Yes, well done with your training," said Leia.

"Thanks, guys," chuckled Anakin, "and I think Ben's done a great deal of work in training as well."

"Most definitely," said Han.

"Well done, Ben," said Leia.

"Thanks, Uncle Han. Thanks, Aunt Leia."

"Well done, guys," said Lando.

Chewie growled in congratulation over Ben and Anakin.

Even 3PO and R2 gave a look of surprise and impression at their Jedi capes.

"Um, General Solo," said the captain.

"What is it, captain?" said Han.

"Darth Shorn and his Imperial Droid squad have arrived on Coruscant."

"Assemble all the troops you can then," said Han, "we have a battle to win."

Soon, The Imperial Droids marched onto the battleground of Coruscant.

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, 3PO, R2 and The Rebels were walking together, ready for battle.

"We have to set up the AT-TE Walkers," said Lando, "those could help us in battle."

"That's an idea for sure," said Luke.

Then the doors to a chamber opened and there stood Darth Shorn and his two Dark Jedi bodyguards, each with their lightsabers ready for a duel.

Luke sighed.

"You guys go and fight off in battle. Mara, boys, you know what the drill."

The four Jedis bought their sabers and opened them up.

"We'll go down towards the exit," said Leia and ran off with the rest of the Rebels.

"Catch me if you can, Jedis," cackled Shorn and running with his bodyguard, Luke, Mara, Ben and Anakin in pursuit.

While Luke and Mara ran after Shorn, the two bodyguards held Ben and Anakin back and dueled them.

The Rebels, along with the droids: 3PO and R2 stood on one side of the battleground while the Imperial Droid Army stood on the other side.

"ATTACK!" shouted Han.

And the two armies started raging at each other.

Soon, there was a gunfight going on.

3PO panicked on through the brawl.

"R2-D2, this way," he wailed.

R2 screamed and sped after him.

Ben and Anakin continued to fight the two bodyguards.

Anakin sliced the torso of one of them in half.

Ben pinned the other one against the wall using force power and threw his saber through his chest.

The bodyguard dropped to the floor, dead.

Ben picked up his saber and he and Anakin continued on in Luke, Mara and Shorn's direction.

Lando shot a group of Imperial droids coming his and Chewie's way, leaving only one left.

Chewie growled and jumped onto the Imperial Droids, ripping him apart.

"Nice one, Chewie," said Lando.

And the two of them continued on into battle.

Shorn led Luke and Mara into a chamber with an energy core system in the center of it.

The three of them continued their duel while Ben and Anakin were held back by red force.

Shorn cut a part of Luke's shoulder, leaving him screaming in pain.

Knowing that Luke could no longer fight, Mara raged at Shorn and the two of them continued the duel.

The Battle Of Coruscant went on where Han, Leia and several other troops each entered an AT-TE Walker while Lando, Chewie and the rest of the Rebel squad fought their way through battle.

Mara moved her saber out of the way, exhausted while Shorn used lighting force to push her against the wall in the process.

Mara was also wounded.

The red shields were released and Ben and Anakin raged at Shorn.

The three of them started to duel.

Han's AT-TE Walker shot at the Imperial Droid ship, destroying it and causing a huge explosion.

The ship continued to blow to flames downhill on the battlefield.

Han, Leia and their troops jumped out of the walkers and joined Lando, Chewie, 3PO, R2 and the rest of the army in their escape from the explosion while the rest of the Imperial Droids were destroyed in the explosion.

In the occurring saber duel, Shorn used lightning force to push Anakin against a wall.

He then trapped Ben to the edge of the cliff and cackled "no one's there to save you this time."

"Ben," called Anakin and he threw his saber over at his cousin.

Ben caught it and aimed both sabers at Shorn's torso.

He was deciding on whether to kill him or not.

Shorn cackled at his hesitation.

"Don't want to end like your grandfather, do you, boy?" he taunted him.

Angered and wound up, Ben used both sabers to slice Shorn's torso in half.

Ben watched as Shorn's slain body fell into the energy core system below and hurried to help the others.

"Anakin," he asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ben," said Anakin, "thanks."

"Thanks for throwing me that saber," he said, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks," said Ben.

"Oh, Ben," said Mara, "that was very brave of you."

"Thanks, mom," said Ben, "and dad, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah," said Luke, "just one cut on the shoulder won't end my life forever. That was very brave of you, son. And you too, Anakin. For helping him. I gotta admit both of you woudl make good Jedi Knights alright."

And the four of them laughed as they exited the chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

The Rebels cheered in delight at The Rebel Station.

A ceremony was held at the Jedi Temple.

"By the power invested in me," said Chancellor Alvanite with badges for Ben and Anakin who stood in front of him, "Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo, I dub you both Jedi Knights."

And he placed the badges around their necks.

Everyone cheered Ben and Anakin.

Both of them also felt very proud of themselves.

A celebration was held on Coruscant.

Luke and Mara kissed.

So did Han and Leia.

And Ben and Anakin danced around in joy.

R2 bounced up and down in joy and all 3PO could do was give him a pat on the top.

Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Ben, Anakin, Lando, Chewie, 3PO, R2 and all the Rebels stood up for all the crowd at the celebration to see them.

On The Death Star III, Hordius watched the celebration from Coruscant and chuckled to herself.

"The Republic won't be cheering anymore once I got a hold of ruling the galaxy."

She then chuckled again and cackled loudly before taking a deep breath and saying quietly "oh, they will."


End file.
